


The 4th of July

by Ashton_A



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gallavichissuchastupidlastname, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton_A/pseuds/Ashton_A
Summary: Ian and Mickey start off enjoying a great 4th of July weekend thinking it was just any normal 4th of July celebration.. but little do the know it is just the beginning of an explosion of new life experiences and emotions that they get to explore together.. Maybe fireworks have a bigger meaning after all. This begins a start to a new journey for the two lovers lets see were life's fireworks takes them.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Shameless, Shameless (US)





	1. Morning of the 3rd

**Author's Note:**

> This initially started out a super small fan-fiction but as I started to write and the more I started to write I couldn't stop and I didn't want to either. I hope you all enjoy the story leave any constructive criticism that you want I always like to here were I can improve!

Pov: Both

It was July 3rd the day before 4th of July there were people already setting off fireworks through the day and making noise in the neighborhood of the SouthSide of Chicago.

Ian and Mickey were going to celebrate their first fourth of July as new apartment owners and they wanted it to be good.. Everything was always good when they were together so that wasn't anything to worry about for the two. Or at least that's what they told themselves.. Of course everyone else had their opinions on the two of them, obviously the couple didn't care. Fuck.. they have been in an on and off relationship since begining of damn highschool.. At this point it would be nearly impossible for the two to be broken apart.. But at this point the two were just grateful to not be in a shitty situation for once in their life.. for once things were looking up for them, At Least for now.

The two had just recently moved into a two bedroom apartment a few months prior. They had gotten full custody of Yevgenny from Svetlana who now only has visitation rights. So they were ecstatic about that.. finally being able to raise her son together and.. Just being able to start a family of their own, Like the two had always wanted ever since they could remember.. The thought not always being shared between the two.. not many thoughts were shared for a long time within their relationship. But surely they were working on that.. Not for nothing, Knowing where they had come from they are doing 110% better then they ever have.

It was about 12 in the afternoon and Ian had his arm wrapped around Mickey's waist and his hand snaked up holding his chest as the Milkovich had his own small, yet strong hand rested over his as they were laying in bed. Ian having been awake for a couple of minutes now just letting Mickey sleep a bit longer, Just enjoying watching the older man so peaceful as he slept. But eventually the redhead got bored with just laying there as the other slept. So he moved to softly kiss at the back of his shoulder, his hand that was on the others chest sliding down to press flat onto the bed so that he could easily lean over and press sweet loving kisses to the ex convicts face and finally reach his lips to wake him up. This being the best way to get him up without him getting in a mood like Milkovich did at times. 

"Mmmm.. Fuck.."

A low groggy sleepy voice came from the dark haired male who had paused trying to formulate actual words in his head since he literally hasn't even opened up his eyes at this point.

"Mornin Gallagher.." 

The shorter male had mumbled out with a grin growing on his face, his eyes still closed but he blindly used his hand to reach back and find the Gallaghers head and put a hand on the back of his head as he shifted himself onto his back and pulled his boyfriend into a sweet kiss. His fingers gently scratching at the back of his head as he did.

"Morning to you too.. Sleepyhead"

Ian spoke softly as he was pulled into the sweet kiss, he didn't have much time to say anything else even if he wanted to because he was already pressed up against the others lips in a kiss. He lifted his hand from the bed to rest on the side of Mickey's face rubbing his cheek with his thumb gently as they kissed. Soaking in every moment that he could with Mickey just so unbelievably in love with him.. Words couldn't even begin to explain the love he had for him.. There weren't even words for it.

They stood like that for a while, they always made sure to wake up like that.. It always makes the day go a lot better for the both of them.. For anyone, or for most people that would be a cup of coffee or something. But they weren't like everyone else.. Obviously.

There kiss was broken when the darker haired male spoke up 

"You feelin better? Knowing the meds make you feel like shit in the morning.. S'Why I make you take me at 6 in the mornin so you can sleep the shit off.. Hate seeing you feelin' shitty.. Y'know that right?" 

Mick said softly pulling Ians head closer so that he could kiss his forehead lovingly just wanting to comfort him the best he possibly could.. Always wanting him to feel good.

The tall redhead had nodded at his husband's question feeling grateful and loved that he asked but still hating the fact that had to be part of their conversation.. No matter what that part of him was always gonna haunt him and he hated it.

"Hey, fuckin look at me E.."

Mick spoke soft yet in a firmer voice gently placing a hand on the side of his cheek.

"Get out of that head of year, hear me? That ain't the place you need to be right now.. You got me.. right here baby.. Thoes meds are only a fuckin small part of who you are.. Fuckin shit doesnt define you E.. got me?" 

The older boy had softened once he had Ians attention rubbing the side of his face gently as he spoke.. And rarely using the pet name 'baby' but he knew when and how to use it to get to his partner in ways he needed. He leaned in to kiss his lips softly.

Ian looked at him when he was told to, he had that sad timid look on his face anytime that they spoke about the meds.. He waited to listen to what the Milkovich was saying to him and just soaked it all in as much as he could.. His face lit up a bit with a soft smile as he heard the pet name come from his lover's lips.. just always getting lost in those words.. and loving the soft side of his lover. He kissed back as soon as he could just wanting to love on him and show him that he understood what he said without actually having to say anything back.

Ians phone and dinged a few times but before he could answer there was a sleepy 5 year old mini Mickey at their bedroom door, Slowly opening the door with one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other. Both newly married males were used to this routine so they had their sweatpants on so that they were ready for their boy to come into their room in the morning. 

When Mickey heard the door start to open he mumbled 'I love you, Goobers here tho' he said softly moving to sit up a bit against the headboard putting his arms out to his son who was barely awake but wanted to be with his dads so was willing to walk into as many walls as it took, like any 5 year old would.

"C'mere ya lil' goober.. Not even able to keep yer eyes open bud.. Miss us that much you are gonna risk walking into walls to get here?"

Mickey teased his boy before his son was close enough to the bed for him to scoop him up and pull him into his lap. Wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head. Using one hand to rub his fingers through his son's thin blond hair that seemed to always be in his face. His boy leaning into his chest as he rubbed at his eyes, some more nodding at his father's words. Ian couldn't help but watch Mick interact with their son and smile like a dope. Luckily Mickey was distracted enough not to notice the ridiculous smile on his face. Ian leaned into kiss Yevs head softly whispering 'Morning sweet face' softly before moving to grab his phone and look at the messages.. It was a group chat with Lip, Fi, Debs and Carl. Talking and asking about the plan for tomorrow.. for the big celebration for 4th of july.. And then the other messages were from Sandy and Mandy spamming the shit out of him to have him get Mickey to answer his phone. He shook his head and just replied after taking a picture of Mick with his son and sending it to her saying..

'Yeah yeah.. give it a minute he's taking care of his son.. he will answer you both as soon as possible.. now would you stop spamming the shit out of me.. Love you to death but Really?" 

He laughed to himself a bit before showing his phone to Mick who was now curious at what he was laughing about

"Fuckin taking damn pictures of me really Gallagher?" 

"Fuck off they were spamming ME because you wont awnser your phone.. God Mick the fuck are you three up too anyway, that they need you so goddamn desprately? Hm?"

"Fuck do I know, Well.. I do but, its a fuckin suprise.. for me to know and your redheaded ass to find out.. how bout that for what are we up too.. damn noisy ass motherfucker"

He paused for a moment before he made another playful comment 

“I tell you what else you should be up to but got our son here.. Yer shit outta luck with that one woulda liked it to” 

He smirks playfully to him and moves his eyebrows in such a way that just breaks Ian right to his heart. Those goddamned eyebrows.

Ian couldn't help but to laugh at his husband's response to his questions, his face going flush a bit at his second comment and looking to him wanting to love on him right there in that moment wanting to do exactly what Mick implied but he can’t so instead he rolls his eyes and doesn't realize it but a big dorky grin grows on his face.

“Don't worry we got all day for that, especially if Mandy comes here. Cuz she's apparently coming to the store with us.. Another reason she wanted your ass to get the fuck up because she is gonna be here soon and is expecting breakfast” 

Mick chuckles a bit 

“Oh yeah Gallagher? Gonna hold’ya to it fucker. Fuckin bitch tell’er we aint no goddamn breakfast hotel lounge fuck outta here”

. Ian just laughed a bit and teasingly flipped him off before he responded to his siblings as well as letting Mandy know they were up and about to get breakfast started. Placing his phone back down as Mickey took care of their son who was still a bit sleepy.

"You two wake up a bit and get ready for a big day of preparation.. for the big day tomorrow.. gonna go make the both of you some breakfast"

Ian smiled at the both of them kissing both their heads sweetly and whispering I love you too the both of them before getting up and making his way to the kitchen to start the beginning of the big prep day ahead of them all.


	2. Pa-Pancakes!.. Overjoyed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yev and Ian Make pancakes for breakfast, Mickey has a small little re-realization and gets a bit in his head and overwhelmed with emotion. Come find out if its a good or bad re-realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed chapter one, I know it was super short but don't worry this chapter is longer! let me know what you all think!

Ian had started to gather all of the stuff that he needed to make pancakes and eggs for his family. He started off by grabbing a bowl and measuring out the amount of pancake mix he needed, but before he could even measure anything out there was a small blond boy sitting on the counter next to him and someone wrapping their arms around his waist and holding him close. He couldn't help but to lean back into the touch letting out a soft sigh, always loving when Mickey was a big mush like this especially in the mornings when he was honestly too tired to keep up his bad boy act most of the time and that was only for Ian and their son anyways.. But Ian loved it and was happy that Mickey was able to just wake up happily and softly.. He remembered the days when Mickey's ptsd fro, heavy trauma in his past would make him wake up in defence made nearly punching you every time.. but he was better.. and Ian was happy about that and obviously knew that it wouldn't be rare if it happened every now and then because that would be expected. He shook himself out of his thoughts before turning a bit to just press his lips to his in a soft sweet kiss turning a bit to face him pressing his hand to the side of his face as Mick held him closer just wanting to feel the redhead as much as he could.. well that was until their son said otherwise anyway.

"Hey! No yucky stuff.. Pa-cakes!"

The small blond five year old yelled, like any kid would who saw their parents kissing. Ian and Mickey couldn’t help but to laugh at their son's reaction and slowly pulled away from each other Ian pulling Mick's head close for a moment so that he could press a kiss to the top of his head before they pulled away completely. Mick moved to stand in front of his son who was sitting on the counter impatiently waiting to make and eat pancakes.

"Hey lil goober!"

Mickey said playfully to him and started to tickle his stomach before moving to kiss the top of his head

"Lil yuck police huh? I love yer dad too ya know.. he was mine first "

Mickey teased, always playfully arguing over Ian with his son knowing how much the kid loved his redhead dad. 

"Noo! He was mine first. N.. N I say no more yuckies mister" 

Ian shook his head at his lover and sons conversation just laughing and enjoying every moment of it loving how even yevgenny was so attached and had just as much sass as Mick did and was able to joke around like that.. fuck was that kid smart as hell.. Even tho Ian hated Lana he still knew rhat she was smart as fuck and so was Mick even if he didnt do well in school it didnt matter because.. You could give each of them a big math problem and the both of them would get the answer in their head in the matter of minutes. Ian looked over to the both of of them and grinned a bit before talking.

"Hey.. sweet face and short stuff enough arguing about me because i'm literally right here and you both got me equally forever so shush" 

He teases and kisses the both of there heads as he talks, but when he kisses Mickeys head the older male playfully punches him in his side fore callimg him the stupid nickname.

"Ow! What was that for Mickey?"

The redhead laughed out playfully

"One for the fuckin dumbass nick name and two for telling me to shush"

Mickey chuckled to him as Ian shook his head at his answer before turning back around and starting to measure out the pancake mix letting their son pour it into the bowl. Mickey places a hand on the red head's lower back as he kept a hand on his son so that he didn't fall off the counter just enjoying watching his family together.. Was the first time he could really call anything his family.. yeah he had Mandy and he was more than grateful for that and would never let anything ever happen to her whether he will admit that out loud or not. But this was his first real 'normal' feeling family.. he was with people he felt safe with and people he could laugh and be playfully with.. fuck.. people that he could just be himself with for the verry first time in a long time and he stull didnt feel as though hw was worthy enough to deserve something this good didnt even feel real to him.. Everything good in his life rarely even lasted a minute.. or even if it lasted a bit longer it was always taken away from him.. Even his own feelings were taken from him in a sence.. he couldnt even feel or live the way he wanted to.. he was robbed alot of his life.. fuck.. his whole fucking childhood for that matter.. But he just held onto moments like these as tight as he possibly could because he felt that it would all just slip right out of his grip and that would be it.. It would be gone forever and he would be alone.. again.. not even able to count on his fingers how many times things have just slipped away from him and made him feel alone in every humanly way possible.. that thought.. of that feeling of things slipping away.. and leaving him to feel alone just giving him this heavy heart sinking feeling inside.. a feeling that would male him break down and lose it if he was alone.. a feeling that would ruin him like it has before.. and he isn't sure how many more times he would be able to take it before he truly broke.. that heavy heart sinking feeling.. that was the memory of his mom, and what happened the night he lost her for good.. he started to realize that he was digging himself into a hole in his own head. He leaned over pressing his face into Ians arm and just inhaling his scent not letting his hands come off either his son or his lover but just needing that.. just to re ground himself so he didnt break down.. he couldn't break down.. not yet at least.. Little small bits of that night playing in his head.. Watching his own mother slip away right before his eyes.. So close.. Yet so far out of his reach.. Fuck was he a mommas boy but that would never come out of his mouth nor would he even admit it.. Kinda also felt.. Too personal.. Just something for him to hold onto.. That no one else could take from him.. That was his.. He loved her and she loved him.. And no one could ever take that away.. It brought a warm yet overwhelmingly sad feeling over him to add on to the overwhelming heavy feeling of being on the edge of breaking. Fuck was he breaking.. 

Ian could feel the older males body tense up behind him he stops what he was doing and picked up Yev sitting him onto the counter 

“Hey lil dude, Can you mix this up for me? It’s all in there just gotta mix it really good”

He smiles sweetly, handing yev a big wooden spoon to stir the batter to keep him busy so that he could turn his attention to his boyfriend who was in his head. He slowly moves to put one hand under his chin gently lifting his face up to look at him letting his hand slide to the side of his head lovingly cradling his head.

“Hey.. Baby.. What's goin on? You were just okay a little bit ago.. Somethin I say? Something happened? Talk to me.. Please” 

He was soft spoken and making sure to be careful with how he said things, not quite sure where Mick's head was at needing to try and figure him out slowly. Mick looked at him, chewing at the inside of his lip and palms at his eyes a bit shaking his head trying to not let himself let anything out, not wanting to break down trying to gather his thoughts before looking at him. He wanted to tell Ian everything.. Tell him his life.. Tell him how he was feeling let him know.. He wanted to feel the comfort of someone else who cared about him.. He longed for that feeling.. Just wanted to let it out.. Wanted to just fucking talk… his body wouldn’t let him it fucking felt like his jaw was locked shut and his stomach was in knots like the second he opened his mouth he would just throw up.. Wouldn't even be able to get a word out.. So used to burying his feelings and emotions so deep his whole life that his brain didn’t know that it was wrong or not normal and it became a habit.. A god awful habit at that for sure.. He knew it wasn’t good but he needed to work on it.. He had to.. Fuck he wanted to.. Wanted to be open with Ian at least more than he was now..

Ian watched as Mick was trying to build the confidence to speak whatever was in his head but once he had spoken up he hadn't said much of anything.. Which isn't surprising, it usually took him a bit to open up.

“M’fine.. Jus thinkin s’all.”

“Thinking about what Mick.. Its okay talk to me..:”

Mickey let out a shaky breath not wanting to shut down on Ian any more and not wanting to push him away.. But fuck it was hard.. Felt like there was a heavy weight in his stomach and his throat was closing up just trying to get words out feeling like the second he spoke something or someone would be out to get him and fucking push him right back into his shell.. Not wanting that to happen.. Because god did that happen way too many times in his lifetime. He swallowed thickly as he glanced over to his son on the counter and just scanned the room around him before looking up to Ian, his face scared.. He felt vulnerable and small because he knew that he was letting emotions show even if they weren’t obvious ones that everyone knew but it was enough to make him feel like an open target to the world.. But he looked up to Ian catching his eyes and just taking it in.. just looking at him was somehow grounding.. Once he was able to speak all he was able to choke up was..

“Thanks.. For bein you.. For us man.. Fuck”

He motioned to Yev who had finished mixing the batter sitting on the counter looking bored waiting for them to finish talking.. Not that Yev was mad or upset about it but Mick wanted to get the attention off of himself needing to breath. Right after he motioned to Yev he watched as Ian acknowledged it but instead of going over to their son Ian leaned in and pressed his lips to his softly cradling the back of his head and holding it for a bit. He pulled away just enough so that he could talk and let their heads rest up against each other as they stood there.

“Mick.. never gotta thank me for that.. This isn’t a chore or a task.. This is our fuckin life baby. We build and grow off each other. You have done a massive amount for me and vice versa but I never see any of this as a chore. Love you.. Love our family and would do everything and anything to make sure that we are happy. Don’t forget that.”

Mickey bite back a smile making it look more like a small grin on his face and playfully rolling his eyes at his boyfriends words the,fucking dork, The man he wants to marry.. Is going to marry.. Just listened to him being a big sap.. Wanting so badly to tell him how much he felt the same way and how he loved the shit out of them but that wasn’t what came out of his mouth.

“Yer a fuckin sap man.. You know that right? Go back to makin fuckin pancakes “

He laughs a bit and playfully pushes Ian back toward the counter 

A rush of a warm happy feeling washed over Mickey and he could feel his face get flushed with a soft red he tried to bite back a smile that was trying to make its way out but he couldn’t so he just walked over to the fridge pulling out half and half and placing it onto the counter so that he could pour himself a cup of coffee and just not make any eye contact with Ian knowing that if the Gallagher saw him blush like that he’d never hear the end of it. 

As Mickey walked away to go make his coffee Ian laughed a bit 

“Your a fuckin asshole don’t push me.. You know you love me, sap and all bitch.. Try and tell me otherwise later tonight when we're in bed. Hmm?”

He teased as he went back to helping Yev with the pancakes Letting him scoop up some batter with a measuring cup and pour it into the pan before taking over and flipping it once it's ready and letting it cook before putting onto a big plate that will have room for the rest of the pancakes that they are going to make. Because every time that they made pancakes they always ended up with extras for a good two to three days because they always made so many since Yev ate them like they were potato chips. 

Once they just finished plating up the last round of pancakes and started to set the table there was an obnoxious bang on the door before it just opened up, revealing that it was Mandy. Who infact did not need to knock because she had a fucking key but she was a Milkovich what could you expect. The second she banged on the door Mickey yelled out toward the door ‘Fuck off with that!’ While Yev ran to go and greet her by shoving the door open quicker and using a small running head start to jump up and cling onto her like a monkey. 

“Aunt Mandyyyyy!!”

He yells happily and hugs into her being soft and sweet before looking up to her and his little gremlin side kicking in and turning into a mini Mickey.

“You only ever come here for food.. Daddy said that we not a breakfast place and you need to stop thinkin we are.. Or.. or he gonna kick you non existing butt” 

Yev hops down off of her with a evil yet proud little grin on his face like he just got a good grade on a test mickey obviously telling him to say that or at least most of it the rest surprised Mickey even. Mickey couldn’t help but laugh a bit at his sons words just happy to see that his son has a sense of humor yet scared because the kid is way to fucking smart and listens to wayyy to much and remembers too much.

Mandy stumbles back a bit when Yev jumps up onto her as she walks in it kinda spooking her a bit not fully expecting it and she walks in a bit kicking the door shut and tossing her bag to the floor before gently holding onto him just so that he didn’t fall but loose enough that if he want to he could hop down. She went to say hi and ask him how he was but before she could he was already talking and repeating the word Mick had told him to say to her and she could just tell that it was Mickey. Her eyes went wide and she slowly glared to Mickey who was already putting his hands up innocently trying not to laugh

“Your a fucking dick, you know that right? Fuck you I have an ass” 

She grumbles to Mickey and flips him off playfully like they always did.. Always play fighting with each other and now they just had Yev helping Mickey out.

“I did not tell the kid to fuckin say that part about yer ass.. He must of picked that up from hearin me talk to you or some shit”

Mickey laughed out but being honest and if you knew him you would be able to tell quite easily.

As all of this was going down Ian was trying to hold back from laughing as he set the table, once he had the table set up he moved over to were Mickey was standing and playfully nudges him shaking his head.

“You basically cloned yourself Mick.. kid is literally a mini version of you in every way humanly possible.. Lil fuckin cute gremlin” 

Mick punched his arm and glared at him laughing a bit 

“First off, Fuck you, I am not fucking cute..Second off, Yeah thats fuckin scary to think about man.. Ya know the kid being exactly like me isn’t all that good.. I ain’t the perfect person to look up to or to want to be like..” 

Older boy pauses for a minute like he was thinking of what to say even tho he was mid sentence before he sheepishly looked over to his his lover and mumbled out something that only Ian would be able to hear 

“Rather itd be you he looked up to man.. Yer fuckin’- “ 

He swiped his finger over his own lip a bit as he tried to cough up the last word but it only coming out even softer and quieter then the rest of the sentence

“..Perfect..”

He quickly rubbed at his face roughly this morning being a bit more in his head making it a bit rough for him emotionally.

Ian watched and listened to him as he spoke and smiled to him softly gently sliding his fingers thru his hair all the way to the back of the shorter males head and just cradling it with his huge freckled hands and leaning in to press a sweet soft yet meaningfully kiss to his lovers lips and just mumbling three words against his lips knowing right now wasn’t the time to give him a long sappy speech.

“Love you Mick…”

Mickey leaned into the touch nearly immediately like a cat who hadn’t seen you all day and pushes its head into your hand. He kisses back Ian with just as much meaning as he could. Always loving how much they could speak thru just something as simple as a kiss that most people would see as such an important meaningful thing since it has become such a natural thing to do.. But just something between them when they kiss.. Even as teenagers.. It was always so much more powerful and meaningful and Mickey knew that Ian felt and knew it too. 

____

After several minutes of playful bickering and hellos and kisses and what not, they finally all sat at the table and started to dig into the breakfast that Ian and Yev had made moments earlier that morning. Yev’s pancake were in a pool of syrup on his plate.. Not a single piece of dry pancake to be found. His face was covered in sticky syrup along with his hands because even though he used a fork he still for some reason had to use his hands as well. Mickey just watched as his son ate and made a mess of himself.. But Mickey didn’t care how messy he was; he just loved the fact that his son was happy and loved to see his son enjoy himself. Fuck did it send a happy warmth thru him that made him feel good.. Gave him hope that maybe it wasn’t too late for him to actually be a good father and be there for his son.. That just maybe he didn’t fuck that up that bad like every made it seem when he was younger.. He just needed time.. He had to cope.. And that was okay.. It was okay.. He kept telling himself in his head as he watched his son who was kicking his legs as he ate and just grinned happily at that.

It wasn’t long before they had all finished up eating and the three adults cleaned up the kitchen. Mandy looked between her brother and best friend once they got the kitchen all back and orderly. She could tell it was a rough morning just able to read right thru her brother 

“Hey.. I got lil man.. I'll get him cleaned up and ready to go.. You guys go and take a minute and get yourselves together.. Yeah?”

Ian looked to her 

“Yeah you sure Mands? You don’t have to”

She nodded and hummed in agreement 

“Course”

Mickey just looks at her before the two of them walk away and he mouths ‘Thank you’ 

The two of them headed toward there bedroom witch had its own bathroom so that was convenient they didn’t have to worry about when Mandy had to get Yev into the bath since there was a second bathroom

Once they got to their room Mickey moved to sit on the end of the bed as Ian followed in soon after shutting the door behind him before you could hear the first click of the door shutting and then that second click that meant it was locked. Ian quietly moved to sit next to him, feeling the bed shift underneath as he sat down. Neither of them spoke a single word to one another for a minute, not for any particular reason other than there wasn’t anything to say and just the feeling of sitting together was enough to comfort the both of them. After a couple of moments passed knowing that Mick was way too far in his head he looked over to him and leaned in to press a kiss to the top of his head before pulling his own shirt off and tossing it to the side..

“Hey..”

Ian spoke out softly as he moved to scoot all the way back on the bed so that he was propped up against the headboard once he was settled he looked over to Mick who was just watching him.. Watching his every move and just taking all of him in

“C’mere”

Ian spoke out again, breaking the silence once more. He opened his arms a bit toward him and watched as the dark haired male crawled on the bed and onto his lap just straddling his legs facing Ian letting his arms loosely wrap around his neck and rest on his shoulders just looking at him with so much love and want and need just so many different, good emotions toward him he didn’t know how to express them to him and it made him frustrated.. He hated it.. Hated that he didn’t know how to put to words how he felt he hated that he couldn’t just tell Ian how much he loves and appreciates him and just wants to be with him for the rest of his life, never wanting to lose him.. How he so desperately needed him.. But he couldn’t formulate it in his head and couldn't turn those feelings into words. He chewed at his bottom lip before leaning down to kiss Ian sliding his hands up to hold the sides of the Gallaghers face as he could feel his big strong hands move to rest on his hips.. Mickey just took everything he could get from his lover.. His boyfriend…”

Ian pushes his shirt off of him not letting the kiss break for more than just a few seconds letting his hands fall back onto Mickeys waist just holding onto him as he works his mouth against his sucking at his lower lip before slipping a tongue into his mouth swirling his tongue around his as Mickey slid his hands over his chest letting his fingers play with his nipples lovingly just soaking the soft muffled sounds that came from Ian as he did, made a small grin grow on his face

“Fuck E.. Need you..”

Mick begged softly against reds lips just losing it to him like he always does, it never takes much for him to lose it to Ian. It wasn’t much longer after he said that that Ian had him loosely pinned down on the bed working his mouth down Mickeys jaw until he got to his neck and found that soft sensitive spot and just started to kiss and nibble at as much as he could the sounds that came from underneath him going straight down to his lower half. Mickey smirked a bit at that and began to quickly push his way out of his own sweatpants. Ian continued to work at that spot on his neck sucking a deep purple mark into his skin as he started to push his own pants off with the help of Mickey who was just as eager as he was Ian slid his hand up and down Mickeys chest making his way down his body in soft wet kisses to his skin, sucking at his nipple as he made his way down. The sound from the older boy only driving him to want to keep going. As he made it to his hips he started to nibble at his hip bone teasingly licking and kissing his way down to his inner thigh and back up again.

Mickey's hands sliding and gripping at the fiery red hair just letting out soft hot groans and ‘fucks’ as he felt Ians mouth work its way down his body.. Every kiss.. And touch just going straight to his cock he could feel himself getting hard already he chewed at his lower lip enjoying this soft love but he knew that they had shit to get done today no matter how much he would rather stay right here with him all day. He couldn’t just stop tho.. Fuck he could never just stop.. He wanted Ian.. fucking needed him. He pulled him up back into a kiss.. 

“C’mon, wanna feel you baby dont even gotta prep me.. Should still be fine fucked earlier..”

Mickey said breathlessly as he reached his hand down to softly start to rub at the two of them just feeling so many different things and this was the only way that he knew how to show it 

Ian looks at him with a loving soft smile 

“Yeah? Gonna fuckin make you feel so good.. Fukin love you so much Mickey”

Ian whispered against his lips between sweet hot wet kisses as he managed to find the lube underneath their pillow somehow always forgetting to put it back in the nightstand not like it even mattered anyway. Once he one handedly got the bottle of lube open he pressed his lips against his once more before sitting up a bit straddling his waist so that he could start to lube himself up biting down on his lip he tossed the bottle to the side and moved back so that he was back over him and kissing him working the lube onto his own cock a bit more he could feel Mickey hike his legs up over his hips and he kisses him once more.

“You good?”

Ian mumbled into the kiss and Mickey just hummed in agreement just to focus on him, looking at his eye and watching his lips as he spoke.. And just stupid small things that he loved about Ian that he couldn’t help but continue to stare at. He let his arms rest loosely around his neck letting his eyes slowly close as Ian started to push into him letting out a soft breathless moan under his breath 

“Fuck.. E..” 

Once Mickey bottomed out he started to move a bit starting slow and just wanting to love him wanting to make him feel good wanting him to know that it was more then just sex it always was.. It was why they always fucked but still knew that they loved each other and still knew they needed and wanted each other more than anything..

It wasn’t long before they were both close and about to come Ian started to pound into his prostate knowing how to hit it everytime, he had his face pushed in between Mickey's shoulder and his neck kissing and mouthing at his neck messily as he worked himself into him. Letting out hot low grunt and muffled moans into his neck. He felt Mickeys fingers digging into his back the closer he got to finishing.After a few second Ian let out a sharp louder moan followed by more soft ‘Fuck’ and ‘I love yous” as he came. Mickey comes seconds after he does just coming for him untouched.. All he needed was Ian fucking him and knowing that he made Ian feel good and finish to get him there that is always what he focused on.. Ian was alway his first thought.. First priority.. Fuckin first everything.. No matter what… They slowly ride off the orgasm, Mickey's legs shaking a bit from it, he pulls Ian down into a slow wet messy kiss as he feels Ian start to pull out just wanting to never let him go.. Just wanting to be able to hold him forever.. Not wanting to have to stop..

Once the both of them peeled themselves from each other they laid there panting heavily as Mickey laid his head on Ians chest and let his hand roam up and down Ians upper body just letting themselves come down from the high of it all. It was quiet for quite a bit before Mickey tilts his head up to look at him.

“E..?”

“Yeah.. Mick?”

“Love you.. Fuckin.. S’much n’ I can’t always fuckin say it.. Or put it into words.. But fuck E I love you.. Don’t.. Don’t know what i’d even do without you man.. “

He pauses for a moment and Ian just listens and waits for him to finish knowing that him opening up at all was huge for him.. And if it took them to fuck in order for it to be easier for Mickey then thats what’d they’d do.

“I.. Fuckin seein you with Yev.. makin’ breakfast and shit.. Just got to me.. Never thought i'd be here.. With you.. Yev.. or a fuckin family at all.. Didn’t think id fuckin live past twenty some days man.. Thought id just either end up back in the fuckin joint or fuckin just be dead.. Fuckin may as well be the same shit.. Fuckin sucks bein there.. Just.. know I love you E.. and you got no idea how much I could fuckin thank you..” 

He presses his palms against his eyes

“Im becomin a fuckin bitch man.. You and yer sappy ass..” 

He chuckles a bit and grins

Ian let his fingers run thru Mickeys hair as he spoke just rubbing the top of his head soothingly knowing that even tho he was opening up and talking it wasn’t easy for him in the slightest and he wanted him to know that it was okay to feel and it was okay to be scared and it was just fucking okay.. He just wanted him to be and feel okay.. He looks into Mickey's bright blue eyes before starting to talk

“I love you to Mickey so fucking much, and I know you love me.. You don't gotta say it.. You show it all the time.. You make sure that I know it.. And it doesn’t matter how.. Doesn’t matter if it's not like how other people do it.. Doesnt fuckin matter aslong as we know thats it.. And you aint a bitch.. But yeah you are gettin a bit sappy man.. Like it tho.. Like when you can be soft with me.. Shows how big you have grown as a person.. Should be proud of that baby.. “

Mickey couldn’t help but smile at his words just so in love with him but he rolled his eyes at being called a sap and laugh a bit

“Ohhh fuck yoouuuu Gallagher.. Least I ain’t as sappy as your ass”

He smirks playfully

“Yeah, don’t worry might be in a couple years if you stick around me for much longer.. Gonna get old and look up into the night sky and watch the stars together, and tell eachother how much we love each other. Gonna be the sappies motherfuckers around and your gonna love it just like you already fuckin do man”

Ian say eyeing him playfully as he does trying not to laugh, Mickey glares at him and playfully hits his chest

“Your a fuckin asshole, you fuckin know that right?”

He asks shaking his head and raising his eyebrows in that way he does

“Fuck, you arent even fuckin joking either you would really fuckin do that shit”

Ian just laughs at that

“Yep, sure do..”

He grins

“And yup totally gonna do it, also means we gotta do it now so we can have a picture to look back on when we are old lookin up at the stars”

Mickey sits up and grabs a pillow and hits it with him laughing before trying to push him off the bed 

“Fuck off, go get in the damn shower.. We got shit to do and that doesn't include being a sappy motherfucker!” 

Ian laughs and waits till he stopped talking to kiss him once more 

“Mmmk grab a fuckin towel and join me then”


End file.
